A Vampire's Heart prequel to Blood Angel
by Christianna Lupin
Summary: Read the summary inside...rating may change from T to M
1. Prologue 1: At the Beginning

**A Vampire's heart**

**Prequel to Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

**Summary: The beginning of the story. We meet a muggle born human girl who doesn't know where she belongs, a sugar high human boy who will flirt with anything in a skirt, a Vampire Prince who is getting adjusted to his punishment-Hogwarts and a werewolf who's thinking that everyone is crazy.**

Prologue1: At the Beginning

**_Underground Lair in Romania-Dracula Castle 1:_**

Dracula stared at his son in surprise. "You pulled a prank and did not think you would be punished?" he asked. James nodded.

James had black hair and many eye colors-todays was a dark jade green.

"Yeah. But Remus' parents aren't punishing him...are they?" he asked. Dracula nodded. "They are. They are sending him to the land of the Living-to Hogwarts for magic training."

"But...it's so ugly and bright all the time." he said angrily.

"Not in London which is where Hogwarts is." his father's eyes sparkled. "Besides, the old man that teaches doesn't know anyone with the last name Potter exists." James glared at him.

"Pure evil and pure genius." he growled as he walked away towards the castle doors. Dracula and his mate Mina Harker lived in Romania-the Underground of Romania also known as UnderLair Romania.

---------------------------------------

_**Underground Lair in Romania-Village:**_

Remus Lupin stared at James as they walked towards the market for blood and food. Remus found out through his parents Wolfgang and Ylva Lupin that his punishment was a seven year thing and he'd be going to London-in the land of the Living.

Remus was a werewolf-born and raised as one. He had the furry brown tail, ears, whiskers and claws covered in light brown fur. His eyes were an amber wolf color.

"So you get to go as well?" Remus asked. James nodded.

"I get to go by 'Potter'? What about you?" he asked. Remus smirked.

"Lupin. I'm so lucky I actually have a last name." and began running because James chased him.

---------------------------------------

**_Evans Estate: London_**

"LILIANETTA AURA EVANS! WAKE THAT ASS OF YOURS UP THIS INSTANT!" Chloe Evans-Michaels shouted at her youngest daughter. Petunia, who is 16 years old is her favorite. Lilianetta or Lily as she's called, slept in the old barn that was not used in twenty years. Her father Donovan Evans lived in Romania as a weapons expert and she never got to see him.

Lily had long dark red hair like her father and beautiful emerald green eyes like her mother. She stood up and put the black servants dress on and went to serve breakfast for her 'loving mother, stepfather Brett Michaels and innocently sweet big sister' or what she calls them the 'evil people from hell'.

Just as she got done putting the plates on the table with the breakfast she walked over towards the mail slot and picked up the mail that fell to the floor. Five bills that she would have to end up paying and...a letter for her? No one knew she existed-she was invisible to her family.

She opened it and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily's eyes widened. Magic? Magic exists? She was going to find out that day-damn her family and have them pay their own bills and she knew they can and would.

Chloe was a famous clothes designer while her second husband was a lawyer and a damn good one-always for the Defense. Lily ran back into the barn and put on her jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt that was green. Her trainers were black and red and once she knew that her mother, stepfather and sister were going out: mum and Brett to work and then they were going to renew their vows (a very big ceremony: everyone besides her will attend) and Petunia was going to see Vernon Dursley who despised Lily like everyone in the family-besides Donovan.

---------------------------------------

_**Number 12, Grimmauld Place:**_

Sirius Black was jumping up and down with chocolate in one hand and sugar in the other hand and singing how much he loves sugar.

"Oh I loooooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee yyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu soooooooooooooooooo muuuchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he sang very off key.

Nine year old Regulus Black covered his ears and screamed, "Mother! Make Sirius shut up!"

Wahlburga Black looked and shouted to Sirius, "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT AND READ YOUR GODFORSAKEN LETTER!" and threw the Hogwarts letter to him.

When he opened it he smiled. "I'm leavin...on the knight bus to Diagon Alley..." (A/N: the song- I'm leavin on a jet plane...get it?) all the way under his breath.

---------------------------------------

**_Diagon Alley with James and Remus:_**

James and Remus smiled at the place. They looked and found a candy store. "Blood Lollies," they whispered and ran before Ylva could catch them.

When they entered the store, James said, "We would like a year's supply of Blood Lollypops."

The owner looked at him and went behind the counter and pulled out pieces of parchment. "Write your names and what house you're in. They will be owled delivered."

"We're just starting Hogwarts!" Remus told him. The man then said, "Write your names and then write the house your in once you get to Hogwarts."

They nodded. "Okay."

After Ylva lectured them they went to buy their school supplies and their wands.

James got a Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable (excellent for transfiguration) wand while Remus got a Rosewood, 10 inches, pliable.

---------------------------------------

_**Diagon Alley with Lily:**_

Lily looked around and walked towards Gringrotts and exchange the five hundred pounds she had for a thousand galleons (A/N: I'm guessing).

She did buy all her school things and stopped off in the ice cream parlor.

"Hello, what will you be having?" she smiled at the owner.

"Triple chocolate fudge milkshake." she told him and when she did get her very chocolatey milkshake, she gave the man the money.

Her wand, a Willow, 10 1/4", swishy (nice wand for charm work) was amazing.

---------------------------------------

_**Diagon Alley with Sirius:**_

After getting off the Knight Bus, he went into every store and bought everything he needed for Hogwarts.

His wand-a Dragon Heartstring, 10 inch.

---------------------------------------

**_On the Hogwarts Express:_**

Lily Evans was sitting alone in a compartment when three boys appeared. Two of them had black hair, the third was a brunette.

"I'm James Potter, he's Sirius Black-" he pointed to the boy on his left-"and Remus Lupin." he pointed to the boy on the left.

"Lilianetta or Lily Evans." she said shyly.

From that moment on...they became friends...


	2. Chapter 1: Face Down

**A Vampire's heart**

**Prequel to Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

**Summary: this chapter is a songfic to the song 'Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Chapter1: Face Down

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus are sitting in the last compartment while Peter is having fun with his girlfriend Becky Cross.

"I'm bored Prongs...let's do something fun!" Sirius said-sounding like a little girl. Remus groaned.

"Are you sugar high again?" he asked. Sirius nodded.

"So totally yeah!"

James laughed as did Lily while Remus shook his head at Sirius.

"What do you want to do, Pads?" James asked. Sirius had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Truth or dare."

"How about it?" Lily asked. They looked at her and she blushed.

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around.  
I see what's going down.  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror.  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

"Sure...Sirius, truth or dare?" Remus asked. Sirius grinned.

"Dare." Remus' eyes gleamed.

"I want you to kiss Snape on the lips."

Sirius' eyes widened. "That's evil!"

"I learned from the best." Sirius grumbled and left. Thirty minutes later he returned and sucked on his lollipop that was stashed away. James smirked.

Sirius noticed this and said, "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Lily-kins on the lips for ten minutes." he did and pulled back smiling at her now shocked expression.

"Lily, truth or dare?" James asked. She looked and whispered, "Truth."

"Why are you with him?" she looked him in the eye and didn't say anything. Instead she stood up and left.

He followed her out and saw her boyfriend Jake Matthews push her into the side of a compartment, tears down her face.

**Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
One day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down,  
A new life she has found.**

He walked towards her and picked her up, kissing her nose. She whimpered and he went into the compartment she was pushed into and laid her down.

"Rest, Lily, rest." he whispered. "I'm still here."

"The reason I'm with him...I can't leave. He keeps saying 'I love you' and he controls me. Brett paid him two hundred and fifty pounds." She whispered before closing her eys.

He held her in his arms as he laid down next to her. "I'm gonna stay with you. I'll find a way to get you out of this."

She sat up and kissed his cheek, smiling. "You are great."

"No lovely, you are." he whispered.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple affect.  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence.  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown.  
I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again.  
Say you're right again!  
Heed my lecture!  
**

It was five days later (coincidentally it was a Saturday) that James saw Jake grab Lily by the scruff of her neck and throw her down onto the red couch. James was furious. He waited for Lily to say something and he smiled as he heard her say, "We are not together! I cancel anything Brett told you! He's not my father!" and she slowly got up and left. Sirius and Remus heard what she said and clapped loudly as did James.

"Matthews, I want you to leave her alone," James' voice was cold as ice. "I swear that this world is changing and we are in war so if you leave her alone I won't hurt you. If you don't leave her alone, I'll kill you."

The Common room froze as they heard James Potter speak to Jake Matthews. Jake was boiling mad and very pissed off at him.

"Listen Potter, you can't control me-" he started to say when James snarled, "You are not on the Quidditch team anymore! I just terminated any say in that." and he walked off with Sirius telling Jake, "You got him pissed off so that means you're in trouble." and walking with Remus to find his friend.

He should have listen to what James told him.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down,  
A new life she has found!**

Since her split with Jake she was spending more time with James, even going to the practice and smiling at him. Jake watched her closely as he growled at the smile on her face. He was pissed.

He was wondering what Potter had that he didn't when he saw Potter fly towards Lily, helped her on to his broom and took her up in the air, kissing her neck. She squealed in delight.

"Is this good?" James asked her. She nodded, her eyes were bright and shining.

"It's perfect." she breathed. He laughed.

"You are perfect, lovely." and he did flips and turns on the broom, with her holding on to him for dear life.

**Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I've finally had enough!"  
Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I've finally had enough!"  
One day she will tell you that she has enough!  
Its coming round again!**

Over and over Lily told Jake that she 'finally had enough!' and left him. Over and over he begged her to reconsider but she was already with someone else: James Potter.

Jake glared at the two of them, she was all smiles while he kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, any part of her face that he loved.

"You had your chance, Matthews." Remus growled in his ear. "She's found a new life and a better man than you."

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!**

Jake's girlfriends seem to leave him one by one after all the lies. It was in October now that he was left with Bellatrix Black-Sirius' cousin and a Slytherin in his year, who enjoyed spending time with him.

Unknown to him, she was cheating on him like he cheated on Lily.

Bellatrix was sleeping with Roldophus LeStrange, another Slytherin in her year.

When Jake asked Lily out to the Costume Ball, she refused saying that she was "going with James" and that he was taking her to buy her costume.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I've finally had enough!" **

Jake was watching her. She was wearing a white dress (A/N: LOOK ON PROFILE) and was dancing gracefully with James Bloody Potter. He watched as he spun her around and led her off the dance floor.

Her deep dark cherry red hair was down her back like a cascading wave. She turned around and glared at him. He smirked and walked towards Peter Pettigrew, with an evil smile on his face.

"How about we talk to the Slytherins and we win this war," he whispered. Peter looked and nodded. "Our Lord will reward you pleasantly." he then slowly lifted up his left forearm and showed him the Dark Mark.

Peter nodded and showed him his Dark Mark. "I was already accepted. Becky knows this since she helped me get involved with it."

Jake smiled and nodded as they went back to the dance, Peter with Becky and him with Becky's gorgeous friend Carla Gates.

He would kill Potter and take back what was rightfully his: Lily.

Dumbledore knew all about his plan. He was helping him with it.


	3. Chapter 2: Relationships and truths

**A Vampire's heart**

**Prequel to Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

Chapter2: Relationship Blues and the truth revealed

It was a day before everyone left for the holidays and a month after the Ball and when James had asked her out in the open-in front of a lot of people, and she agreed. They were leaving to go to Hogsmeade today and she was happy about it.

She took a shower and used her Passion Flower shampoo and conditioner. After gettign out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her, she shuffled through her clothes and finally settling on a jean skirt and a black baby doll top with some black tennis shoes.

When she dried her hair she brushed it and she let it down, curled.

-------------------------------

James was waiting for her downstairs in a button up black shirt with the top button undone and black jeans with black shoes. He looked up at her and smiled boyishly.

"Gorgeous, lovely." he said as he stood up and took her hand. She smiled at him.

"Breakfast or no?" she asked. He nodded.

"You need it, I don't." he said shrugging.

-------------------------------

The village was busy with people going into clothing stores but Lily didn't mind. She was walking around with the guy of her dreams: James Potter.

He had wrapped his dark midnight blue jacket around her, warming her up.

"Can we go into the Three Broomsticks? I'm thirsty and we need to talk."

He gave her a big smile. "Sure, why not."

-------------------------------

Once inside, he order two Butterbeers and found a nice table away from everyone. He sat on one side while Lily was on the other side.

After casting a privacy charm he whispered, "What's wrong?"

She gave a small sigh. "It's nothing bad but...are you a vampire?"

He laughed. "Brave, Miss Evans." he smiled and nodded. "I'm a Vampire Prince."

Her eyes widened. "B-but th-that me-means..." she trailed off.

"My father's Dracula. One of Gryffindor's sons. As well as Slytherins."

"I had no idea," she whispered. "But are you really seventeen?"

He smirked. "I was born in 1970 so yes, yes I really am seventeen."

She smiled. "I thought you were older."

"We age till we're twenty...so in two or three years I'll stop aging."

She nodded. "If you were to bite me now..."

He finished for her. "I would either turn you or kill you-depending on if you were dying or not."

-------------------------------

After a lovely date in which James bought her whatever she wanted (any kind of books except for Vampire ones-he hated those **(A/N: three guesses why)**, clothes & shoes, and candy) and he walked her up to the steps of the castle, kissing her neck.

"I gotta go..." James murmured as he looked at the forest with delight. She looked up at him and smiled. He needs to feed as fast as he could before going into the castle and eat a student.

"All right, darling." she murmured in his chest. When she pulled herself away from him. He smiled at her while she blushed at him. He then lovingly and lightly kissed her lips, before pulling away and walking towards the forest.

She smiled at him and began humming as she walked inside, not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

A/N: Poll time!

**Poll 1: What's gonna happen to Lily?**

A) She goes into her dorm and as she sleeps, someone (hint hint) poisons her-nearly killing her

B) She passes an empty class in which Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn talk about controlling the Wizarding World, find out she overheard, take her into the forest and be done with her (stab, shoot, ect)

C) B but she doesn't die and someone (hint hint) saves her life.

**Poll 2: How should Remus and/or James tell Sirius about UnderLair Romania?**

A) An hour after Lily's 'death'?

B) When James bites Lily?

C) When Sirius complains that Remus has been to Potter manor and he hasn't making Remus just snap and tell him why?

**

* * *

**

**or if you want to add the story and/or author as a favorite**

**Please click on the pretty blue button that says, 'GO' on it when the pretty blue bar says, 'ADD TO FAVE STORIES/AUTHORS'**


	4. Chapter 3 A Death And A New Alli

**A Vampire's heart**

**Prequel to Blood Angel**

**By Christianna Lupin**

A/N: the answer is C and C

Chapter3: A Death And A New Alli

Lily was just walking passed a classroom when she heard a small voice say softly, "That's it! Albus, we get rid of Potter, turn Lupin into one of us as well as Black and Pettigrew and force Evans into an abusive relationship with a Slytherin...Severus Snape." it was Slughorn.

Lily's eyes widened. _What are they talking about?_ she wondered when she heard Dumbledore say evilly, "Horace, that is a good plan. Now tell me, how does all of our soon to be dead Head Girl's friends fare with the news of her 'tragic' demise?"

Lily gulped, wondering what she meant by 'tragic demise' when McGonagall spoke up, making Lily pray that the stern teacher was on her side.

She was wrong. "They will provide a few pieces of her clothing, add her blood and throw it into the forest...Albus, I think that someone's spying on us."

Lily began to run when a male voice called to her.

"Ms. Evans!" she stopped and turned, only to see Albus Dumbledore. She had decided to groan inwardly.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she asked, keeping her snarl inside. His eyes were twinkling and she knew why.

He was inside her mind.

"A walk?" she had no choice. She walked over and walked with him, barely talking.

-------------------------------

They were in the deepest part of the forest and Lily could feel nothing. She had her eyes closed and wished that she didn't turn around but that failed.

There was a swish when she felt something go into her stomache. She opened her eyes blearily and saw a dagger with black and white encrusted jewls on the handle.

Blood poured from the wound, with the dagger still in tack. When she pulled it out, Dumbledore smiled evilly.

"You should be careful about those you trust, Ms. Evans." he taunted. "They will betray you if they have perfect motivation."

"You know, Headmaster," Lily's voice was cracked but the snarl was soft. "Payback can be a bitch so if I were you, I'd watch it." but he couldn't hear her because he walked away, smiling that his evil plan was working.

He didn't know that James was hunting in that part and had smelled her blood.

-------------------------------

James was walking after drinking deer and wolf's blood he smelled it: Lily's blood. His eyes which were a hazel suddenly turned dark blood red.

_Why couldn't you just go into your dorm?_ he thought until he reached her, realizing that **SOMEONE **had stabbed **HIS LILY** and he was furious.

"Lily, please, don't die." he begged. She gave him a small smile.

"I guess it's my time." she murmured. He shook his head and kissed her collar bone lightly and bit her throat.

-------------------------------

Sirius stared at James in shock.

"She's bleeding but you say she's gonna survive?" his eyes were wide as James nodded. "Are you insane?"

"Perfectly fine, I'm just angry that's all." came the nonchalant reply. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Your father would be happy that you learned quickly." the Lycan reminded him. Sirius stared at them in anger.

"You let Remus come over but not me? Am I meat?"

Remus, angrily snapped at him. "Yes! Vampires and Werewolves think Humans are meat! You are Human so that means you're meat!"

Sirius gulped. "James, are you a vampire?"

James glared at Remus who shrugged innocently and nodded. "My father is Dracula, my grandfathers are Slytherin and Gryffindor, making me an heir to them."

Sirius' eyes widened. "I never knew." he then turned to Remus. "You are allowed there, huh?"

"His parents and mine are best friends." he said shrugging. "It's creepy."

"How creepy?"

"His mother is my godmother."

-------------------------------

When morning came, Lily woke in a bed.

_Where am I?_ she thought until she saw James sleeping next to her. She blushed until she heard his voice in her mind.

_We didn't have sex, lovely. I changed you, brought you and your clothes into this room and slept._

_How can we talk-without moving our lips?_ she thought with her eyes wide. He grinned.

_It's a way Bonded Vampires talk. Well, Bonded or someone within the family like a son, daughter, mother, father, ect can talk. We talk both ways but it doesn't matter which one I use. Oh, that reminds me-I had my House Elf Lee-Lee pack our things and take them to my house-you're staying with me forever._

_What bond do we have?_

"That, lovely, is what I don't know," he whispered as he sat up and yawned.

-------------------------------

When she got dressed (a black strapless shirt and jeans with a green jacket covering her shirt) with some green tennis shoes while James wore a blood red button down shirt and black jeans with black and red tennis shoes.

When they reached the Great Hall, she nodded for him to open it and when he did, they all stared at Lily-having been told that she was 'missing' she was there, with James behind her.

She gave a smile to Sirius and Remus who smirked at her. Dumbledore stared in shock at seeing her. He stabbed her and she should be dead! This was unholy for him.

"Miss Evans, care to tell me where you were? No one could find you." he asked her. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Why should I tell you, murderer." came the cold response. Everyone's (besides our three favorite Marauders) eyes widened.

"Miss Evans, I am not a murderer." She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not so hungry anymore. I better get packed." and she left. James glared at the Head Table and followed her out of the Hall with Sirius and Remus behind him. Peter stared at them, lost and clueless but that didn't matter anymore.

"I have something that no one else has," he muttered to himself happily.

* * *

All right. This chappie's done and here is a Poll: 

_**How should Lily and Sirius react to the Potter's house?**_

A) Shock and Awe

B) Shock

C) Awe

D) Horror (she's scared that she'd be sleeping in the 'barn')

E) In wonderment

**_You know how to submit a review!_**


End file.
